1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handheld transparency film viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a compact, handheld transparency film viewer and, more particularly, to a viewer which is adapted for use with transparency film which may be located (1) within a film cassette in roll form, (2) strip form wherein the strip contains a plurality of individual scenes, and (3) individual mounts each of which contains a single transparency frame.
The prior art is replete with viewers, handheld or otherwise, which are adapted for use with transparency film. Some of these viewers are adapted for use with transparency film only when it, the film, is in a particular format. For example, the viewer shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,920 appears to be restricted to use with transparency film located within a film cassette similar to the 126 mm format. Other viewers, for example, see the microfilm viewers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,756 and 4,234,244, are more versatile in that they are adapted for use with film in roll or microfiche form while others such as the viewer described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,799 are adapted for use with transparency film in strip form or in individual mounts. However, there does not appear to be a viewer which has the versatility to be used with film in roll form located within a film cassette, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,324 and 4,371,249, as well as with film in strip form or individually mounted transparencies.